El ultimo juego parte 1(completo)
by javier.munizhernandez
Summary: La antigua Katniss a muerto, a dejado todo lo que era antes, para mirar en la venganza del futuro. se embarcara en un viaje de venganza en el capitolio para eliminar a su objetivo: el presidente Snow.


EL ÚLTIMO JUEGO

Recorría parte del capitolio corriendo, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, pues, pronto los agentes de la paz llegarían a meterse directo en el cuarto de Cina y se lo llevarían todo. Me dio la llave de su habitación donde se hospedaba, la traía bien sujetada en mi mano derecha; cuando por fin llegue note que era muy tarde, Los agentes de la paz ya habían llegado. Tres de ellos estaban cuidando la entrada del dormitorio, mientras otros cuantos estaban adentro llevándose todo, cualquier cosa que les sirviera. Tenía que deshacerme de todos ellos, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría, no me importaba de qué manera; conseguiría todo lo que él me prometió, lo conseguiría….

7 meses antes

Note que algo en mi faltaba, algo que se quedo en este mismo lugar pudriéndose con todos los tributos que mate en la arena, junto con Rue; ella fue mi amiga, mi única aliada en la arena, pero me la arrebataron, no solo fue Marvel, ni los tributos, fueron los juegos. Es por esa razón que fingí mi muerte en el distrito doce dos semanas después de haber triunfado en los juegos; el día en que Katniss murió, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Aun recuerdo las caras de todos los ciudadanos del doce, andaban en luto por mí, en ese momento quería ir corriendo hacia todos y decirles que estaba bien, que solo era una farsa, pero, más delante de todos ellos se encontraba una gran pantalla enzima de una tarima, donde se encontraba el presidente Snow dando un discursó sobre mi valentía, mi coraje y nuestra supuesta buena amistad; fue desde ese momento que decidí seguir mi camino hacia el capitolio para estar más cerca de los juegos, del presidente Snow y de sus secuaces para darles su merecido. Volvería al distrito doce una vez que mi venganza acabara, volveria a ver a mis familiares y amigos, pero por lo pronto tendrían que esperar.

En cuanto me pare de la cama, me encamine al tocador de mi habitación, era solo un cuadrado de unos 80 cm de largo. Encima tenía todo lo necesario para vivir, o almenos eso es lo que me decían todas las mujeres con las que me ponía a hablar de maquillaje o cosas por el estilo en el capitolio, solo para pasar desapercibida. Me prepare para salir a la comida de bienvenida, era solo una pequeña reunión de bienvenida para alguna persona preferida del presidente Snow,

Abian corrido rumores sobre que esta vez el invitado de honor seria Peeta melark y tenia que estar presente para ser testigo de que aun avia personas que me recordaban, pero tenia que aserlo quidadosamente, pues, yo no fui invitada a la comida de bienvenida, mas bien me infiltre hackeando el sistema de la base central de datos del capitolio y poniéndome en la lista de honor. Tenia que estar cerca de Peeta, pero, lo mas alejada posible del presidente Snow, y como ellos van sentados en la misma mesa, decidí poner mi nombre en la segunda fila de mesas, la más cercana, pero donde nadie pueda divisarme, de la mesa de honor.

Como ya hiba tarde, agarre rápido mi bolso y Sali corriendo de la habitación. Tome el asensor más cercano a mi habitación, pique el botón de planta baja y solo espere a que terminara su acenso.

cuando eso ocurrió me encamine al patio de la mansión del presidente Snow, estaba muy cerca de donde me hospedaba, solo a unas cuantas cuadras al norte.

Llegue enseguida, la fiesta apenas estaba empezando. Algunas personas ya ocupaban su lugar asignado, mientras que otras estaban charlando en grupo de sus diversos temas, parados junto a la estancia de bebidas, todos con un Martini en la mano. Aun no llegaba el presidente Snow, y por lo tanto, tampoco Peeta. Me acerque a la carpa, donde un guardia recibía las invitaciones para poder pasar, en cuanto llegue a la mirada del guardia le dije:

-creo que yo estoy en la lista de honor.

El guardia se me quedo mirando por unos segundos.

-su nombre, por favor- el guardia mobio un cuaderno de un estante en busca de mi supuesto nombre.

-Rebecca Torner.

El guardia aun no encontraba mi nombre, pero después de unas hojeadas más lo encontró

-A si, por supuesto señorita Torner, es solo que, no recuerdo haber puesto su nombre en la lista- esa era la respuesta que esperaba en cuanto llegara a este lugar, pero yo ya lo tenía solucionado.

-ve a ese hombre de allá- le dije señalando a Cina, estaba sentado en la misma mesa donde se suponía que yo debería estar, – el es Cina, me invito de ultima hora aller a media noche.

El volvió a revisar el cuaderno, y enseguida contesto:

-Ho claro, como lo siento, pase por favor

-muchas gracias, señor- le dije entrando en el hermoso paradero del presidente Snow.

El lugar era mucho más hermoso por adentro que por afuera, las mesas tenían en el centro una rosa blanca en un hermoso jarro con un moño rojo cubriéndolo alrededor. Trate de hacer caso omoso a las flores, pues, el presidente Snow las usaba como un recordatorio de mi muerte, de la muerte de Katniss.

Mi mesa se encontraba en la parte superior derecha de la segunda fila, casi pasada desapercibida por los ojos humanos. Me senté en mi lugar asignado, junto a Cina. El estaba ocupado hablando con la gente frente de nosotros, pero, cuando noto mi presencia se voltio para saludarme.

-señorita Torner es un placer- dijo acercando su mano hacia mi para poderme saludar, le hize un gesto de amabilidad y le estreche la mano.

-el placer es mío- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Las otras dos personas acompañantes me hicieron un gesto de amabilida y amargura, los dos al mismo tiempo; y no los culpo, cualquier persona del capitolio estaría enojada si una persona que lleva viviendo medio año en el capitolio entra tan pronto en una celebración como esta.

Trate de hacer platica

-y, ¿cuantos años llevan viviendo aquí?- empece la platica metiendo la pata, si antes me odiaban, ahora de seguro no me soportan

Ellos me volvieron a mirar de la misma forma, pero esta vez no se molestaron en ensañar el odio que sentían hacia mi. Trague saliva. Pero antes de poder decir mi siguiente línea hacia ellos, sono el ipno de panem, el mismo que nos pusieros en el desfile de tributos.

De la gran mansión del presidente Snow, salió Effie, con un gran vestido color verde claro, era la primera vez en mi vida que la veía vestida muy simple a comparación de los otros vestidos. Salió caminando hasta donde se encontraba el micrófono, le pego dos veces para ver si funcionaba, y si, definitivamente si funcionaba, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó su discurso.

-buenos días a todos, les agradesco por a ver venido, a esta, la comida de bienvenida. Hoy nuestro invitado de honor será, como algunos de ustedes ya saben, Peeta melark- la voz de Effie seguía sonando como la de una niña, igual de chillona.

Pronto todo el patio se lleno de aplausos, algunas personas llevaban pañuelos para secarse las lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos. Segui a todas las personas, aplaudiendo al unisonó. De pronto el ipno sono de nuevo, pero esta vez la persona que salía de las oscuridades de la mansión era Peeta.

Me enderece rápidamente, ahora era yo la que derramaba lagrimas de mis ojos, ver a Peeta de nuevo me daba una esperanza, me decía que las personas que deje en mi antiguo hogar estában sanas y salvas, y también me dacia que podía cumplir con mi meta que me propuce al venir a este lugar. Las personas aplaudían el triple esta vez, Peeta se acerco al micrófono, junto a Effie, ella le dio espacio para que pudiera hablar. En cuanto estuvo al frente del micrófono, los aplausos pararon.

-no se que decir- empezó a hablar un poco temlorozo-, es un gusto que me hayan invitado a esta comida, pero yo asepte por una razón, acepte para que pudiéramos recordar a Katniss, mi compañera, mi única aliada en la arena, sin ella no pudiera estar parado en donde estoy ahora. - su voz empezó a sonar chillona, eso era un indicio de que estaba empezando a llorar – ella nos demostró muchas cosas, nos enseño a ser valientes, y por lo tanto, a enfrentar nuestros miedos, es por eso que estoy aquí, para recordar a Katniss…- Peeta no pudo más y empezó a llorar, Effie le ofreció su hombro para que se pudiera desahogar con ella. Pronto todos estábamos llorando, lo extrañaba y mucho, hace dos años que ya no lo veía, ya no me acordaba bien de su aspecto fisiso, Peeta ya no era el mismo de hace dos años.

Cina rompió el silencio alzando su copa de vino, diciendo:

-¡Por Katniss!

Todos los demás lo suiguieron alzando sus copas gritando

-¡ por Katniss, por Katniss¡

El momento era muy bello, pero lo interrumpió nuevamente el ipno. Esta vez, como era de esperarse, salió por la puerta el presidente Snow, todas las personas dejaron de aclamar y empezaron a gritar y aplaudir, todos mostrando una felizidad muy intolerante para mi. Después de unos minutos, el presidente alzo las manos hacia el publico y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días a todos, lo que el señor Melark nos acaba de ralatar es muy conmovedor, seguro a que llego a mas de un corazón. Katniss, como todos saben tenia mucho coraje dentro de ella misma, pero como saben, murió dos semanas después de su triunfo por una enfermedad eb los riñones, al parecer le afecto tanto la decidratación en los juegos, que ya no pudo más y nos dejo, pero, no del todo, ella aun sigue en alma en cada uno que precencio su fuerza, su coraje y su valor, haci que brindemos, ¡ por Katniss¡

El coro empezó de nuevo, pero yo no alse la copa, me concentre en la mirada del precidente, reflejaba maldad, reflejaba lijuria, reflejaba ambición. En cuanto el coro termino por segunda vez, el presidente junto a Peeta y Efiee se centaron en la mesa de honor. La música sonaba los avox empezaron a repartir la comida. El buffet era solo un pedazo de carne fresca y panes recién horneados. Mi vista no se apartaba del objetivo, el preside.

En cuanto inicio el baile una cuarta persona salió de la mansión embrujada: Haymich

A jusgar por su aspecto se podía decir que estaba borracho, pero el había dejado un poco su ambicion para ayudarme a fingir mi muerte y escapar del distrito doce sin que nadie lo supiera. Se sento a lado de Effie, buscando algo de comer, lanzando miradas a los platos de comida que se encontraban en las mesas del frente, cuando su mirada llego a la ultima mesa de la segunda fila se encontró con mi mirada. En cuanto sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, parecía haber perdido el apetito. Me lanzo una sonrisa y yo le conteste de igual manera. El ladio la cabeza apentando hacia la carpa de bebidas que ahora se encontraba completamente basia. Voltie hacia cina y la pareja que me odiaba, que ahora se


End file.
